


You’re You

by KuroBakura



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Boys In Love, Demons, M/M, Married Couple, Mortal Kombat, Out of Character, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Koma has a dark secret about himself that could make or break his marriage to King Jin.





	You’re You

Koma just couldn’t take it anymore. After the argument that was between Jacqui Briggs and Kung Jin about Koma, Koma had to do something about his dark secret. It was not that he did not want to keep it a secret from his husband. Plus, Jacqui was not wrong. People knew that Koma was a demon but what no one (except Raiden) knew his normal appearance is just that. His feminine figure and short height is just his regular form but if Kung Jin saw his real form, Koma couldn’t stand the thought of how Kung Jin would and could react.

 

As Kung Jin walked into the room, Koma looked at him.

 

“Jin..I…” Koma was interrupted by Kung Jin giving him a smile.

 

“I am okay, Koma. You do not have to worry. I am just sorry that Jacqui said those horrible things about you.” Kung Jin said to him, Koma blushed. His husband’s smile always had an affect on him. Koma stood up.

 

“Jacqui was not wrong, though. ...There is something you need to know.” Koma said back to his husband. Kung Jin was confused. Koma took a deep breath before he spoke again.

 

“I know you know that I am a demon but...at the same time...you do not know what I am truly look like. Within in this feminine figure of mine...there is...is a monster. A monster that if you saw what I truly look like..you will run in terror.” Koma explained to him. Kung Jin was taken back by what Koma just said to him. Though, at the same time, he was not worried. Kung Jin had an idea.

 

“Show me.” Kung Jin suddenly spoke. Koma was taken back by his husband’s sudden statement. Kung Jin was curious about his husband’s alter body.

 

“Huh?!” Koma asked him in shock. Kung Jin smiled.

 

“Show me your other form. I want to see this. Please?” Kung Jin answered him. Koma gulped. He was nervous about this. Koma just hoped that Kung Jin will not be afraid of him when he sees it for the first time.

 

“A-are you sure you want to see it?” Koma asked him another question. Kung Jin nodded.

 

“Yes. I truly do.” Kung Jin replied to him. Koma really did not want to but yet...he did not want to keep this hidden away from Kung Jin anymore.

 

“Close your eyes.” Koma instructed. Kung Jin did as Koma asked him. Koma started to looked at the ground as his transformation began. It did not take too long for him to complete. Koma lifted up his head to look at Kung Jin.

 

“You can open your eyes now.” Koma said to Kung Jin. Kung Jin opened his eyes to see Koma but yet...it was not exactly Koma. Koma was now slightly muscular and had red marks throughout his body, including on his face. His naturally black-colored nails were now like claws. Kung Jin stood there, taking all of this in. Surprisingly, it was not as scary as Koma made it out to be. At least for Kung Jin.

 

“How come you never told me about this before?” Kung Jin asked him.

 

“Because…” Koma’s voice began to trail off as tears started to stream down his cheeks. Even his voice was more deeper and underworldly.

 

“Because why, honey?” Kung Jin asked him another question.

 

“Because..because I was afraid you would love me anymore or want to be near me!” Koma explained as he cried. Kung Jin felt so bad that Koma thought that. He walked over to him and stood in front him then placed a hand onto his cheek. Koma’s face felt warm. Kung Jin was still smiling at him.

 

“I do not think you’re a monster nor this changes the way or how much I love you. You are beautiful and amazing, no matter which form you are in at that moment. Plus, Jacqui was _wrong_ . Being a demon does not make you evil. Your blood may demonic doesn’t mean that everything else about is. You’re still Koma, the one I know and love with all my heart. My _husband_.” Kung Jin said to him. Koma was still crying but now, they were tears of joy and not sadness. Kung Jin moves a little bit closer and kissed Koma’s lips for a few seconds before he pulled away and gave his husband a big hug.

 

Koma did the same and hugged Kung Jin as tight as he could without hurting him. He felt so happy to know that his husband still loves him, no matter what form he is.

 

“I love you so much, Jin and I promise that is the only thing I have kept to myself until now!” Koma said to him.

 

“I love you, too, Koma and I believe you.” Kung Jin said back to him. Koma tends to be a very honest and open person so it was not like he should not believe him about everything else that he has told him. Neither of them kept secrets from each other...except this one but Kung Jin was just glad that Koma told him. When they let go of each other, Koma and Kung Jin looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

 

“I feel so much better that I told you.” Koma spoke.

 

“I am glad you feel better, honey.” Kung Jin said back to him as he suddenly held one of Koma’s hands in his.

 

“Come on, Raiden needed to speak with us.” Kung Jin told him. Koma nodded and the two of them left the room and headed to the grounds to go speak with Raiden.

 

 

**The End**


End file.
